Addition
by awwal
Summary: A plan to end the Hatred in the Elemental nations was brought before the Hokage on his death bed, he had no other choice but to take it and ultimately, it led him into a New World!
1. Chapter 1

You ever pronounced it as "One Peace"? Been doing that for years until my brother persuaded me to watch "One Piece". Had the first twenty five episodes sitting on my desktop for four months till I decided to give it a try and after watching it up to Episode 671 at a rate of a hundred per week, I'm like _'hmph Naruto's finished and One Piece is barely started!'_

And now here I am writing my very own Crossover! Isn't that something!

Well to begin

Addition

Chapter one: Chucked

The clear skies rained heavily with constant sounds of thunder and quick blinding lightening straight ahead yet many seemed unaffected as they made their way in rain cloaks of different colors. People flooded the streets of Konohagakure all making way towards the small building positioned a few streets away from the Hokage's tower.

Konaha's large gates was left open widely with two gate guards watching as people came through with a sorrowful look. A red haired man approached one of the guards with his brother trailing behind him. Their look was the same as the many people passing, sorrowful!

"Is it true?" The man asked.

"Kazekage-sama!" The ninja guard bowed his head in respect but the Kazekage could care less, he persisted.

"How is Naruto?"

"I'm afraid Hokage-same doesn't have much time!" Gaara felt his world split. He didn't want to believe the news but now the fact had been handed to him raw. He left the Guard post and proceeded towards Naruto's apartment in silence. Temari was probably already in there trying to sooth everyone's pain. He hoped it was working.

"I wonder how death feels" Kankuro, a black haired man also known as the Kazekage's brother spoke loud enough for Gaara to hear. His movement stopped as he pondered the statement, he had been in a similar situation so he should have known.

"I wonder. It was full of confusion…" He held an arm up looking at his fingers as if he couldn't recognize them. His voice drifted into his own mind and he made out whispers only he could hear "An endless brightness with abundance grief!" Gaara felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Let's go"

"Hai!"

The storm was steady, it wasn't Konoha but also The Sand. Maybe the entire Elemental Nations because he doubted the other Kage's were here. No matter what, only a large storm would keep them tied up at home. Gaara proceeded. House doors were shut tight, there was no feel of people in them. The streets seemed empty and the few he walked pass were majorly sad or even crying. Perhaps this was his friends last day? The current atmosphere said as much. Gaara himself didn't understand. He had visited a few months back and his friend was perfectly healthy with that grim smile on his face as he ate ramen in his office.

And after that he sulked about how paper work was a curse and what he'll give to have it taken away then Shikamaru would call him troublesome and after he held a special dinner of Ramen where he consumed half the food and scolded his son for not eating much. Gaara found himself smiling, he was lost in his thought until he finally noticed hordes of people standing in front of a small bungalow house.

Sobs and tears, the rain had intensified but the sounds of the sobs still filled Gaara hears. This moment, Naruto's death itself signified a great message to the new generation.

He quietly tapped the shoulder of the nearest citizen, said person looked back and noticed Gaara. He created a pass and everyone began opening up a space for him until He and Kankuro got close to the perimeter where people kept off. Then he felt it, he had been walking for a while. Everybody in Konohagakure and probably little from few other associated villages were in attendance.

They made their way towards the house and proceeded to knock before opening the door and letting themselves in. The house itself was warm with gloom, a little different from the last time he had been there. The chairs and table in the living room had been moved leaving only a bed in the middle that Naruto laid on with a curious smile on his face.

There was even more space now, Gaara guessed Naruto wanted everybody together on his last day, even the kids.

"Gaara! I though you wouldn't make it!" Naruto said in a happy voice with the strength he could gather. The others in the room glanced back at Gaara giving him an acknowledged nod while Temari proceeded up to both brothers and ushered then forward towards Naruto.

"Naruto, seeing you die just means everybody gets their turn" Gaara said earning him a laugh from Naruto. "You would understand, right?"

"Naruto, I didn't want to believe it" Kankuro said out in an uncontainable burst of tears while Gaara merely stayed quiet.

"Stop that. You'll wake the children up!" Temari whispered. Gaara looked closer, Hinata was sitting by Naruto's bed and both were holding hands, their children had both passed out from the excessive tears and were sleeping quietly close to Naruto.

"It's okay, I'm about to wake them up anyways!" Naruto looked at Hinata in confusion. "You haven't said your goodbyes, have you?" Naruto gulped. She was probably right, he wanted to avoid this part but now it was a necessity.

Hinata was taking everything so well, she was a strong woman after all. Hanabi proceeded to the bed and poked both children back awake. "Onee-sama" Hanabi looked up at Hinata, her eyes were becoming wet and she couldn't really contain the sadness longer.

"Hinata, It will all be fine. I love you!" Naruto hugged her, the children began crying and even Shikamaru felt wrong. His eyes too were begin to water like everyone else. Sakura, Tenten, Kiba was whimpering like his dog, Lee was crying an ocean along with his son and Konohamaru who was trying to remain strong then Ino who was already a wreck. The Sensi's were also taking it rough.

The door was swung open and Naruto looked to see Tsunade crying with a bottle of Sake in her hand. "Naruto, you bastard. You're also going to leave me alone are you?" Her words drew more tears. "You're going to leave everyone alone aren't you?"

Naruto eyes watered, he tapped Hinata silently to help him up. She held him steadily until he was in front of the Previous Hokage. He squeezed Tsunade in a firm hug, tears running down their eyes. "Even if it hurts to admit it, I'm dying!" Naruto said in a monotone.

"Every breath I take is exhausting. Living is by choice but dying is crucial. I'm happy, those that have been waiting for me, I'll get to see them but I'll be leaving my Family behind. It's heart breaking, but I have no choice. I'm just one man, I don't get to escape death!" Naruto pulled apart from Tsunade's hug. "But for the First time, I'll have a drink with you, Baa-chan!"

"Don't think I'll forgive for that but.." She poured Naruto a little while she held the bottle. "Kampai, to the Greatest Hokage!" Naruto glanced to his side while being held by Hinata. "You should all join!"

Kakashi pulled out a bottle of sake from seemingly nowhere and began pouring in for everybody. He felt a tug on his dress and looked down to see Boruto gesturing with a cup. He gracefully knelt down to his level with his trademark one eyed smile and poured the kid a drink with a few words. "Not everybody is lucky as you. I never saw my Dad's last minutes neither did I hear his last word. You should take this time, make your Dad happy in his last hours!" He ran towards Naruto and jumped into his chest ignoring the pain.

His sister joined in the hug and so did everybody else. "Now that I think of it, I think God is calling me over to share the mighty Ramen of Heaven's chef!"

"I'm sure that's just your imagination!" Hinata corrected.

"Hinata, everybody, I'll be waiting for you all. Take your time, I think it's finally time to go!"

"Naruto…." Hinata whispered as tears ran down her eyes. Bolt and his sister squeezed their Fathers leg tightly while Naruto closed his eyes and silently embraced death.

"Dobe!" The voice snapped Naruto out of his death embrace and everyone looked towards the door to see the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke with his Rinnegan glaring hole's right into Naruto's torso. He was analyzing the situation.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san, everybody" Sasuke acknowledge their presence not glancing once at Sakura but his daughter still made her way up to hug him.

"Hmm.. Show off!" Naruto sulked. "What's this, I though you weren't coming!"

"I wasn't, but that would have been more stressful on a later note! I actually came to see you at your weakest!" Sasuke walked forward with eyes on him, the new center of attraction.

"You come on my last day, steal my spot light and what the fuck. Weakest? I'll take you on anytime!" Naruto boasted clenching his bandaged hand but everybody knew he was trying his best just to talk. Hinata scolded him a bit but she knew he wasn't close to relenting, this was probably his last chance to put Sasuke in his place.

Sasuke walked closer to the Family and knelt down to the children's level. "Boruto, Himawari, suppose your dad was going on a really long trip what are those things you would have given him for his journey? Put it in a back pack and be quick" Sasuke's tone felt like a caring father.

"But, he's going to…"

"Just do what I say!" They both ran into their rooms. Hinata gave Sasuke a questioning look along with everybody. "Hinata, you should do the same!" She transferred her questioning look to Naruto but he shrugged it as one of the Uchiha's- bullshit. She left his side and also went into her room leaving Naruto to lean on Sai.

"Sai huh?, I haven't heard your voice for a while now!"

"I was reading a book on Friends passing, I decided I should be quiet and let you do the talking!"

"Hai Hai" Naruto was confused. He turned towards Sasuke and gave him the same questioning glare everyone was giving him.

"What's this about?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you remember the Sage's son?" Sasuke asked.

"The brothers destined to fight each other?"

"Yes, them!" Sasuke answered.

"I thought we cleared that up!" Naruto retorted.

"We did, but then I thought about things more!" He paused, "Ashura and Indra are will's passed down into every generation once their former host dies. So as we are now, I hold Indra's spirit and you still hold Asura's. That alongside the Bijuu release you pulled is what is killing you!"

"What do you mean?" Hinata returned with a scroll in her hand and immediately jumped into a question.

"Did you notice that the First died at an awkwardly mid age, he wasn't even forty? So, it's safe to say that the previous Host died at that same age. Madara delayed his age, it was until a time after his death that the new Hosts were chosen and even when he was reanimated, he was back to his original age which wasn't old at all!"

"What are you getting at?"

"It's simple, as long as we both die in this world there's still an hundred percent chance that the next generation will start a war! So, I thought and thought about it and finally came up with a means to prevent that!"

"I didn't think you cared so much" Naruto teased.

"Shut up dobe. I told you its more convenient, that's the only reason!"

"Out with it!"

"_Asura would never exist without Indra or the other way around!"_

"Are you saying I get rid of Asura? You know that's practically impossible!"

"That's what I'm saying. There's one way, and if it works, you might actually live again, only away from this plain!" Naruto raised a brow, things were getting real interesting.

"I was going to execute this plan on myself when I got on my death bed but since you got closer to kicking the bucket first, then I had no other choice!"

Gaara walked forward With Kakashi in tow. "Sasuke, how are you going to accomplish this?"

"When we battled Kaguya, even when she teleported to distance places they weren't out of this worlds circle, I'm going to shove you into another Dimension that exists outside our Elemental circle! Ashura's Reincarnated Will would become nothingness outside this plain, and once it's out of existence, Indra's Will in me would also be no more!" Naruto released a sigh.

"I see, then this is a necessity" It was at this moment that Boruto and his sister came back with an orange backpack that seemed too light. Sasuke collected the bag and slipped two scrolls into it before handing them over to Hinata who slipped her's in it then over to Naruto. "Say your goodbye's. I don't want you dying in this world!"

Naruto released an overdue grunt. He had to do the Goodbye's again. "Boruto, Himawari, hold your mum tight! Everybody, I'll be right back!" The family hugged and Naruto's stressed face held on a stronger visage as his chakra flared. Leafs danced around the room and the entire family disappeared.

They reappeared on the Forth Hokage's statue. They were all crying. "Boruto, Himawari, when I was your age I used to challenge these Hokage's statues. I even used to paint em', epically the Fourth's because I felt a connection to his Statue. Even now I still feel that connection!"

Naruto raised them both off the ground into a tight hug. "Its for that reason I have etched my face onto these stone's, not only for recondition but for a beckon, your beckon! Whenever you look at these Stone faces, remember your dad! Remember he is looking down on you always with love and don't forget to achieve everything you want in life, because it's as they say Life's too short!"

He turned to face Hinata, "Your heart represents what I've ignored for so long and when I finally paid attention, I'm getting dragged away….." Hinata placed a finger against his lips.

"You'll always be here" She pointed to her heart, "Not just in my heart, but in everybody's heart so one day will finally meet again and tell each other about our untold adventure's, even in death, you'll return to me!" They kissed, and the family pulled each other into a hug again before disappearing back into the apartment.

Naruto held the backpack tight with a look of determination in his eyes. "I'm ready!"

Sasuke gave an acknowledgeable nod and proceeded towards Naruto. "Don't let it get into your head!" He held a hand out and Naruto grasped it in a shake.

"I know you've been dying to do that!" Naruto teased getting a round of laughter from everyone in the room.

"Kakashi, I'm going to need you to assist me with your Chakra. It's the closest things to Obito's!" Kakashi nodded and stood beside Sasuke.

"This is going to leave me sore for a few years! Better be worth it!"

"Stop nagging, teme!"

"Hmph!" Sasuke concentrated and closed his Sharingan leaving only his Rinnegan active. A small dark hole morphed into existence right in front of him and Naruto raised a brow in confusion.

"This looks like a rip-off Kaguya jutsu! It's not even big enough, you sure I'm not just going to get torn into shreds"

"Shut up! The smaller the longer, I am no Kaguya.", "More important, You should know that the void reacts to an overall element active in the other world, so there's a high probability you arrive on a forested land or….." Sasuke didn't get to complete his statement as a heart wrecked Lee unknowingly smacked Naruto into the portal in an uncontrollable feat of tears. The whole room looked like they were ready to devoir him while Sasuke kept his move active with a sigh.

Naruto felt like a victim attached to the side of a Bijudama as it was shot into the sky only thing being that this was a million times faster and the air around him was constantly changing temperature. He kept on going through the void and suddenly he felt a substance leaving his body, it looked like a ghost trying to float its way out of a corpse and Naruto smirked like hell!"

"Hahahahaha! Asura you bastard, you think I'm going to let you go back?" Naruto held the white substance tight and continued through dimensions. The ghost tried to free itself but Naruto's iron grip wasn't coming off. They continued and suddenly parts of the ghost started disappearing step by step!"

That was it, he was already reaching another world entirely! He kept squeezing the ghost and for a moment a bright line shinned and once it dimmed the rate of Asura's ghost detachment increased tenfold. White matter were becoming nothingness as they passed off of the ghost, Naruto had a grim smile as he laughed insanely.

"The Elemental Nations are finally free!" At this point Ashura's ghost was making a screech sound that Naruto listened to with contempt!

"Ashura, Indra, Hashirama, Madara and all those that have come and gone! I'm happy to say it out loud! Rest in peace, MOTHERFUCKER!" Ashura's ghost became pale red and it exploded into nothingness while Naruto rode on.

It was at this point he noticed an image at the end of the ride. Everything was blue in there, even some whites moving against some blue. Naruto concluded he had found heaven and happily, he let himself get carried by the void.

"_Dear Hinata and the kids, I have truly found heaven in this world! Just a glimpse and I am….." _Naruto blinked, and blinked again, _Holy shit! _Sasuke's words resounded_ '….So there's a high probability you land on a forested land or…_

"Hahahahah…Sasuke you fool!"

You probably meant_ "The Fucking sea!" _Naruto's moving body exited the portal and came down straight with the wide sea!

Smack!

…..

And that's Chapter one, Wrote it today, forgive the errors! So, this story is based on Naruto's appearance in the last manga chapter. His left hand is gone meaning the bandaged one is from Hashirama's cell (Artificial) which is what he wields in my story. And the Scrolls he was given is not all what it seems, for one there would be no damn Samehada or Orochimaru's shitty blade in this story.

And I avoided talk on the Bijuu and also too many character gathering. For all I care the Kyubi is pissing on the moon, he's not in this story.

There would be no Rinnegan, Sharingan and other shitty stuff in this story. Naruto's a damn Kage, he probably crammed the Forbidden Jutsu scroll! His attacks would not be exaggerated in anyway and also, they will be a hundred percent normal. No damn Hiraishin, he used Shunshin in the last manga chapter and that's what he used in this chapter!

And finally, this is before Luffy was born, the little time before the Pirate Era began! I didn't know what to name this, so I just wrote anything. Naruto would be younger next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Era

"Fuck it… Fuck it… Fuck it!" Naruto groaned as he came to. His head was spinning and his eyes fighting to get past the blur. He tried standing only to fall right back on what seemed like wood, the balance wavered. His body felt really fucked for an odd reason but beyond that he didn't feel like dying anymore. That was as good as it could get. Sasuke was actually right about one thing.

"Calm down kid!" A teenage voice called out.

_What the Fuck, who's he calling kid? _"Who you calling kid? Kid?" He grumbled as he rubbed the swollen spot on his head. The blur cleared and Naruto saw himself staring at a Red haired kid in a straw hat. They stared at themselves for what seemed like hours until the kid shrugged his shoulders and started dipping his hands into Naruto's soaked backpack.

"Shit! You can't do that!" Naruto jacked the Bag off but the teen had already pulled out a white bottle containing sake. He eyed the bottle for a while before uncocking it and taking a sip.

"Whoa, what is this?" He didn't recognize the taste but it was awesome nonetheless. He kept drowning himself in it while Naruto was searching his bag like a madman. Something's were missing!

"Hey, kid! Some scrolls are missing in here!" There was no response so Naruto pulled the bottle of sake away and decided to take a sip himself. "Kids shouldn't drink!" Naruto took a sip and it felt like an acidic reaction in his throat. He began coughing out loud and earning himself a laugh.

"Look who's talking. For just a kid you do sound a little old!" The Teen collected the bottle and took a sip again!

"I must be getting old! I just had a toast from that only a few moments ago!"

"Old ,na,.. You must be getting younger!" Naruto ignored the Teen for the moment. He didn't understand what he was talking about, he decide to continue the scroll search to see which one was missing. Yeah, Bolts and One of Sasuke's.

"Where did you find me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, your body was washed up on the last shore like a lifeless shrimp" He gulped another sip down.

"Why you little… You should feel honored to be in the presence of the Greatest Kage the Elemental Nations ever had!" Naruto stated proud and happy, the kid on the other hand just shrugged.

"Elemental Nation? Is that some Island on the Grand line?"

"Grand line? Since you were kind enough to save me I'll tell you my story as compensation, you don't really seem like a bad kid anyways!"

"I'd rather have more of this stuff… Whatever it is!"

"Shut up brat, you're even whinier than my son!"

Shanks coughed up as if he was choking on something and desperately trying to get it out. "Your son?, whatever!"

"Stupid Gaki!" Naruto pulled a scroll from his bag and held it up for Shanks to see clearly. "Now listen, this scroll was given to me by my Daughter as a parting gift!" He unwrapped it slowly, it was an overhead drawing of Konohagakure, further up, it had a picture of her and Hinata at Neji's grave.

"Now that's my wife and my daughter!" Naruto pointed at the picture then he proceeded back to Konohagakure diagram. "This is the village I hail from, Konoha!"

"The kid looks more like your sister and the hot chick, well, …" Shanks caught a foot to the face before he could finish the statement.

"Be careful, that's no hot chick, that's my wife!"

"Hai hai, either ways, it can't be true only if you ate a devil fruit that made you revert your growth!"

"Revert my growth, what are you talking about?" Naruto re-wrapped the scroll.

"Stop playing dumb, for fucks sake, you look like a frigging six years old!"

"What the fuck… I would have you know that I travelled in a black hole through dimensions just to save my Nation, referring to me as a kid is a taboo that could cost you!"

"Okay, well" Before Naruto could respond he was grabbed by the red hair and hurled right into the flowing water. His head came out in an angry manner as he inhaled deeply.

"You worthless kid, how dare yo…" He was offered a hand and pulled back into the small boat.

"First theory over. Okay, you didn't eat any devil fruit so you're either nuts or you're telling the truth. Which is it?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Again with the devil fruit, "What exactly is a devil fruit?"

Shanks stared at Naruto dryly, everyone in the world knew what a devil fruit was and the kid was asking. "You've never heard it, D-E-V-I-L F-R-U-I-T"

"I wouldn't be asking if I had!"

"Whatever, Devil fruits are weird shaped fruits that give the user's considerable powers once consumed, only drawback being that they become useless in water, they drown!"

"Woah, that's some badass draw back. Well, you already proved I'm not a fruit eater, so.. what's next?"

"What's a Kage?"

"Haha, you finally acknowledge my presence. A Kage is more or less the strongest greatest Ninja in a village. I hail from the Village hidden in leaves so I'm the Hokage, or was"

"Was?"

"I was on my death bed just a few moments ago already prepared to leave this world but somebody made me realize that the only way there'll be peace was if either of us became cleared from the face of our world's plane. So, since I was dying, I took the option and now here I am, out of my Dimension but now lively as ever. I do miss my family though!"

Shanks and Naruto stared at each other for a few minutes in silence.

"Okay, I believe you!"

Once again, Naruto found himself staring at the Red haired teen. Something was fucking wrong with this dimension, they had to be incredible crazy or maybe the kid's seen enough bullshit to believe him. He decided to question it. "So, what's this world about?"

"You came from a Ninja world but am afraid, this is a Pirate's world!" the Kid added a grin and squeezed his Straw Hat tight. Naruto let out a whistle and a grin also formed on his face, Pirates? He met a crew during his travel to the Turtle Island and they had a lot of Cannons, the leader himself was a little formidable. That being said, there weren't much Pirate's in the Ninja world but a world full of them had to have the populated advantage of strength.

Ninja population in Naruto's dimension was entirely large scale, they had powers and more powers. If pirates populated this new world, then they had to be stronger, faster and much more formidable than those in the Ninja world but Pirate's always had a catch, Gold!

Naruto had love in his eyes, lots of love to the point he started drooling. He was about getting on his knees and shouting a thanks to Sasuke when he noticed his actions. A Hokage wouldn't just narrate a foreign situation to a stranger, furthermore, he was being too enthusiast. He wasn't thinking like how he did moments ago.

"_Calm down kid!" _The teen's words replayed in his head and Naruto found himself pleading unknowingly.

"But that can't be….Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!" He slipped his head forward and stared at his reflection. He looked like Boruto, he looked like his fucking son! His hair was spiky and low with his three whiskers proudly reflecting in the water. It was like he was young again, only with a low spiky cut. His cloths were much bigger than him and the bandage covering his right hand were all loose.

He fell back into the boat with his chest rising and falling like a soldier who had been condemned to the war fronts without harsh to smoke.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Of cos, I haven't seen this face in almost thirty years. I'm a fucking kid! That's fucked, all those years of training all gone!" Naruto placed his hands on his head like a doomed man, it was a funny scene then surprisingly enough, the red haired teen noticed another Bottle of the weird stuff he had been drinking.

"Cheer up, look at the bright side. New Beliefs, new foes, new battles to be fought but more importantly, New reasons to live! A toast to that!" He gulped a little and passed the bottle to Naruto who tried the process but ended up scratching in throat in protest.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Shanks!" Both shook each other's hands and had another toast to a new found alliance. They got on quick and became friends immediately. Naruto told him about his family and village but all it did was create a sad atmosphere for both. He decided to not bring up the matter about his scrolls, instead he chose to question where they were headed.

"Lougetown" Shanks pronounced the word with sadness, Naruto stayed quiet as he readjusted his cloths and the bandage on his arm. After a few hours of travel they finally arrived at Evening time, before the sun set. Naruto and Shanks got off the small boat and reunited with a Clown faced teen, Buggy!

They walked in a depressing silence and finally joined a crowd that murmured a little too loud. It looked like a cleared out town hall but in front had a long stairway that seemed like a podium. Two soldiers stood at attention on the top with their long executioners blade well positioned.

Minutes later, a huge man grabbed in a royal long red captain's coat came in with an escort of armed marching authoritative guards. Naruto couldn't see all that much because of his reverted height but he could spot the man's fierce grin, his proud walk and most important, that feeling of happiness before death.

Whoever this man was, Naruto knew he was a great man. Only Great men smiled for unknown reasons before their death and they were always proud, he felt that way earlier. The man was probably related to Shanks and his buddy because they felt exceedingly sad but Naruto on the other hand, was exited.

Was it coincidence? He was also about to die, just like this man. Two men, great men, dying on the same day in their respective worlds. This wasn't coincidence, it is Faith!

The sun set brightened the face of the Pirate King, his shackles didn't make movement harder, in Naruto's eyes it only contributed to the badassery and as he climbed the stairs, once again, Naruto saw the back of a warrior, a warrior about to vanish!

It was greatness and as the executioners prepared their weapons, a question tore the world into a new Era.

"HEY! PIRATE KING! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOUR TREASURE? Its somewhere on the grand line isn't it?" An even larger grin stretched out on the Kings face.

"You have it don't you? The Greatest treasure in the World!?"

"Insolent! Hold your tongue!" The executioner at the Pirate King's left roared but the man in the crowd continued nonetheless.

"Your one special treasure?

**ONE PIECE!"**

"u-hu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" The Pirate's King Laugher resonated.

"My treasure?"

"All right! That's enough!"

He ignored the executioners, "If you want it, I'll let you have it! Go look for it! I left it all at that place"

**EXECUTE!**

Scttccchh

"Rorrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The crowd busted out in a giant roar that Naruto couldn't understand. Shanks and Buggy on the other hand were crying their eyes out. Almost immediately, the weather changed and the skies became covered with clouds. A rain, just like Naruto experienced in his world also poured from the heavens in this new world.

It was a moment to remember.

People went their separate ways, be it a pirate or a normal civilian and they had the same thought in their minds. "A New Era had begun!"

Shanks and Buggy also parted ways while Naruto followed Shanks for a while longer, he had questions and Shanks finally decided to answer.

"I saw the man that took your Scrolls!" He finally admitted it.

Naruto's face spotted a happy look. "Who.. Where his he?"

"This isn't a matter of where he is! The man is wherever he pleases but the question here lies in your strength!" Naruto raised a brow.

"You might have been a Kage or whatever but now you're just a kid! How strong do you think you are?"

Naruto felt the weight of Shank's words. He was right, he was probably as weak as any amateur swinging a blade. This world probably had different weapons also so it was only safe to understand everything and train on for a while.

"The man who took both you scrolls isn't exactly an Emperor but he too has his strength. As you are now you'll be dead meat the moment he swings his sword!" Shanks gained a grin on his face. This was his new Nakama after all, he wasn't going to send him to his death, and instead, he would present him with a challenge!

"So, train. We'll part ways now, I'll only give you his name once you prove you are strong enough!" Naruto laughed. So be it, he was a damn Kage, getting back to shape will only depend on his age. His training and strength would only intensify as he grew, but that would take a lot of years, not that much anyways. There were things he hadn't enjoyed in his past live, now was the time for that.

"Hmph!"

"If you want to fin….."

"Don't bother! I'm a ninja after all, I'll find anybody!"

"So, where'll you be staying?" Shanks asked.

"I don't know, I'll probably be training and sailing these waters for a while. When I'm better I'll become a pirate but not for Gold or to find the King's treasure."

"Then for what?"

"For the heck of it!"

Two friends parted that night. Naruto was reminded of his family, he quickly pulled out Hinata's scroll and unwrapped it. There were three storage seal in it and judging by their size, what they held couldn't be that big.

He unsealed the first one and found his necklace. He would have wanted Boruto to have it but what's done is done. Hinata knew best, Boruto would probably get his head band, which was more precious! The second scroll was a picture of the entire family and one of Hinata and Naruto having a kiss, he smiled at the thought and proceeded to the last seal, its content made Naruto's eyes water.

He quickly sealed it back with stars in his eyes.

Sasuke's first scroll had just one storage seal and just like Hinata's he re-sealed it with stars in his eyes. He was missing just two scrolls and he'll get them back in a few years, until then, Hinata's and Sasuke's scroll content were off limit.

It was for the major come back!

…. (Time Skip) Six years later…..

A six year old dressed in an armless red and black short walked into a bar with a decisive yearn for reason. He walked up to the counter where a few man was drinking and asked a question that set the entire bar on quite the edge.

"What if the Pirate King had a child?"

There was silence. The man on at the counter and the people in the bar stared at the kid in shock before they started chuckling rashly. Before the man at the counter could say his mind a bottle struck against his skull and shattered.

The black haired kid noticed a figure walking towards his location. It became clearer and revealed a child that hadn't reached his teenage days but yet he radiated so much wisdom.

"If the Pirate King had a child I'll empty my wallet and buy him some milk like I'll do for any other kid.." The child's eyes widened in surprise, surely he hadn't ever expected such a reply.

"But what would piss me off is probably when someone judged the brat negatively because of his dad…" Low cut spiky yellow hair, blue eyes, bandaged left hand and a smile, the black haired kid hadn't seen a more majestic entrance.

"Because his dad was one hell of a guy!" He held one hand forward.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

!

END..


	3. Chapter 3

Addition

Chapter Three: Hokage Training Program,' Rage'.

All eyes fell on Naruto's frame in a method of utter seriousness. Every other activity in the bar went on a hold and even those with the backs turned to the scene shifted their view.

"One hell of a guy?" The bartender snorted before releasing a disrespectful glob of spit to the ground.

"He was the fucking King of disaster!" The bartender shouted releasing so much pent up rage. "If that bastard was standing here right now, I'll take a knife and stab him in his guts! He'd die all over again!"

Ace gritted his teeth and clenched his fist but before he could make a move he felt a hand hold his shoulder. He could see Naruto's eyes sympathizing with him and other than that, he could feel the disapproval that stopped him from moving. He shook his shoulder removing Naruto's hold then returned his stare back to the Barman.

"I had a cousin!" Another man spoke up, his eyes were hardened as he took a sip from his cup. "He joined the Marines all those years ago and then I decided to pay him a visit." He took another sip.

"The Marines told me he was on duty during a battle against the Rodger Pirates and to make matters worse, they couldn't even recognize his body when the pirates retreated!" He took another sip of his drink before dipping his left hand into his pocket and bringing out a gun. He pointed the tip to Naruto's frame as he took yet another sip.

"One more word of that bastard being one hell of a guy and I promise you…." He took a sip, "I promise you there'll be more holes in your head than the amount of grudges this world has on Roger!"

Ace didn't feel frightened at all by the open weapon but he knew when he had to retreat only thing been that the blond hadn't moved a muscle.

"So, does anyone else here share my view on the Pirate King?" Naruto asked as he brought his hands together to create sounds of knuckle cracking.

Instead of getting a reply the bartender reached behind his shelf and also pulled out a shot gun. "Kid, get out now before I unload the barrel myself!"

"So no one at all?" Naruto asked.

Sound of more guns and weapons being pulled out caught Ace's attention. He glanced to see the many customers in the bar pointing all sorts of weapon at them.

"No one then" Naruto sighed, "Kid, get out!"

Ace was about protesting when he met with the serious hardened gaze that was from Naruto's eye's. He quickly took the bar's door and walked a few steps before turning to look at the bar. He couldn't see the inside but the little he could hear still supported the tension on the inside.

"So you are all going to shoot me! And that doesn't make you worse than the Pirate king.. uhn?" Naruto asked getting pissed up reactions. The bartender being the first to react pulled his trigger backwards before shouting, "Don't compare me to that bastard!". His shot was followed by that of every harmed individual in the bar except once the noise from all the shots went down, the figure they shot was no longer in sight.

They looked up to see Naruto standing upside down with his feet sticking to the ceiling.

"This much hatred, its no wonder events keep repeating themselves." He focused his gaze to no one in particular. ".. But you haven't really answered the kid's question!" At this point, hearing the multiple gun shots had Ace race back towards the bar. He stopped at the door and took a peek in to see Naruto standing over the ceiling, unharmed. He had heard Naruto's question.

"You must have eaten a devil fruit but that doesn't make you any less difficult a target!" The bartender with accomplice of his crowd pointed their gun once again at Naruto.

"I said to answer his question!" Naruto repeated.

"Uha-ha-ha-ha! Well then, I'd just make sure I pass a sword through his navel in front of a cheering crowd!" A man in the bar answered. "But even if he did have a son, you wouldn't live to see that execution!"

"Wrong choice of words!" Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Fuck you!" The Barman said before he alongside everyone else unloaded every shell their gun had. Naruto's eyes snapped open immediately and a huge fore, with a tad wild wind settled into the room tearing into the wall and leaving cracks, the floor was getting smoldered in while the many bullets in the air snapped in midair and fell downwards before coming even an inch close to Naruto.

Ace could also feel the pressure. Even the door through which he had been doing his peeping was getting run through by demolishing cracks while the people in the bar on the other hand had fallen to their knees. Blood seeping out of their ears and tears out their eyes, they were now undoubtedly unconscious even as their mouths were wide open trying to scream.

Naruto dropped to his feet before looking around. "And I didn't even have to put my hands into a seal, just the sheer weight of the little chakra I pulled out did this?" He rhetorically asked himself.

He couldn't pull out the most of his reserve seeing as his body refused growth throughout the years even though he had tried every step know for Growth. His body still acted as the ultimate factor on how much energy he could draw out but now, he had pulled out more than enough without even trying.

Maybe it meant something was changing in his body, he was probably growing.

Was it because of the milk he recently started consuming? Speaking of milk… He pulled a bottle out of his pants as he walked towards the door. It fell apart before he could even touch it and revealed Ace. He extended the bottle towards the kid which Ace accepted.

"Like I said, I'll buy him a bottle of milk like I would any other child!" Ace nodded unsure. He didn't really know what to say after the crazy display of power. And he heard the individual say he hadn't even tried. Unknowingly, he had already removed the cork of the bottle and brought the milk to his mouth. It tasted good and then it immediately felt strange. _Was it breast milk?_

Naruto continued to walk forward before stopping and pulling yet another bottle from his cloth. This one an alcoholic brew for his intended purpose. He stared at the sky.. "What if the pirate king had a child uhn?..." Ace stared.

"Many would have different responses for such a question, most being along the line of scorn and disdain but what if the pirate king had a child? The question would still remain because its not for them to answer!"

Naruto uncorked the wine. "And then what happens if the pirate king had a child…." Naruto asked turning back to the kid.

Ace gritted his teeth and clenched his fist before shouting at the top of his voice.. " You keep saying the same thing over and over!"

Whooooosshhh

The sound of leaves fluttering caught his attention and in the blink he could see Naruto standing in front of him with a some what fatherly look in his eyes. It was the same look Garp gave whenever the question came out. He couldn't understand how someone looking around his age could be so powerful and then again.. So mysterious.

"You might still be young but have you ever asked yourself what would happen if The Pirate King actually had a son?"

".. But he doesn…." He was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Does he?"

Naruto placed a hand on Ace's shoulder but his hand was immediately slapped away..

"why don't you answer yourself!"

Naruto merely chuckled before putting a hand on Ace's hair and holding a lock of his hair lightly similar to the way his father had done. "If he did have a son then I have no expectation. Other than that it's safe to assume that the Pirate King had a working set of balls!"

Ace giggled a little.

"But in all seriousness, whether or not if the Pirate King begotten is a matter for him and those he entrusted the child to. Having children in this world is a matter of family and leaving behind a legacy but what this legacy makes of its self is dependent on and only on itself."

"It's the job of his child to find his own purpose and meaning of existence.. That much he owes to the world!" Naruto took a sip before handling the bottle over to Ace. "So what do you say? A toast to whatever that existence reveals!"

Ace holds the bottle up to say something but notices yet another fluttering of leave and an absence of his new blonde friend. He looks around and hardly notices anything then the voice of the knocked out men regaining consciousness in the bar behind him caught his ear. He quietly turned away and headed to the mountains.

…..

Naruto walked through a battle path on water. It was now a death pit for two pirate crews that had transgressed on each others strength. The result being the sinking of both their ships and devil fruit eaters barely hanging on as they drowned.

As both the devil and non devil fruit users struggled to make way to shore through each others help, Naruto made himself known.

"I've heard of both your crews.. You do partake in slave trade and yet there seems to be a dispute." Obviously, Naruto knew different pirates hardly had an interest in helping one another yet he made it sound otherwise. He was ignored by the folks as they continued their quest for survival.

Naruto sighed. 'I'm walking on water… they are drowning and they still don't pay attention'.. He knelt until one of his hands touched the water surface.

"So.. Here's how we are going to do it. You can all talk and then I can leave you to your survival battle.. Or.."

"why don't you shut up and help!" Someone demanded from the many drowning victims along with a roar of approval from others.. At this point it was obvious that both crews had forgone differences and were now focused mainly on survival.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he tapped his hand against the water surface. The chakra prevented him from falling in and also from the splashes his hands were undoubtedly supposed to make. He recalled his last experience on a large water body prior to leaving his world.

At the time he had been called in for the Hokage training program which was supposedly a program that only required the supposed Kage _ to _ be and maybe a few other elemental expertise that resided in the village. It was implemented by both the first and second Hokage and its first participant was the third.

Knowledge of this program was top secrete so when Naruto was called in he had no idea what he was getting into. It was a program that trained the Kage to the finest he would ever be in towards a variety of ninja arts. They were required to learn even the unnecessary method of battle and even the hardest of elements.

And then after covering every major aspect they were required to learn the Four Crimson ray Formation and all other Hokage-level techniques. Naruto realized it was because of this program that all resurrected Kage's could perform said technique during the war.

His training turned out to be difficult but even when not becoming a true master he had gained enough rep to perform and quietly be outstanding, a remark for all Kage worthy shinobi so as he touched the surface of the water he couldn't help but reminisce a little.

Thanks to the Kage program he knew a lot of things and those things were quite hard to forget even when not practiced and it did help that even with his growth and chakra issues he still made a Jutsu that the ocean inspired in him. If he was going to travel this waters then this skill would come in handy!

He closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to tap into his reserves like he had done earlier

"Torture from the shallows!" He removed his hand from the water and immediately bubbles began escaping the water surface. Slowly screams began filling the air as bigger bubbles came up floating in the air. More bubbles came up but this time, it came with the drowning pirates.

Naruto's eye's widened as he felt an incredible tug on his reserves, he immediately noticed the jutsu was taking more chakra than it had when he first came up with. The blame obviously came to him, after all, this was his first major use of chakra in years but the next sight had him shocked to the core.

Not only the pirates had been wrapped in the bubbles but even their ship had been coated and was slowly ascending from beneath his feet. He slowly took steps backwards and watched as his Jutsu, a mockery of the planetary devastation become something more. It was strange, but still his Jutsu was a product of war times.

A war that had the world in it, and it obviously left its mark.

It was the trauma of War!

"This is war time Ninjutsu" Naruto quietly stated as the screams of the men loudened.

The pirates looked down on the water in disbelief, they couldn't believe they were being manhandled by a kid!

"Now can we talk?" Naruto asked.

He heard more screams and horrid shouting, but this time in this situation, Naruto took the voices as a yes!

"You murdered a village for a fruit, Destruction will explode from within you if you make me wait any longer!"

"What do you want?" A voice full of fear making even Naruto cringe, but he knew he wasn't doing the wrong thing, neither was it right but absolutely, these pirates deserved all they had coming and even more.

He concentrated on his chakra and slowly released the water pressure in that one bubble that contained the complying pirate, it now floated just a bit above his height, the rest still floated in the sky.

"I heard about a devil fruit with the power to reverse and forward age. Where is it?"

"It was eaten! A little kid sneaked aboard… She consumed it!" The pirate shivered as he spoke.

Naruto raised a brow. He had seen the devil fruit up close before and it didn't emit any sort of chakra, instead it felt emitted an unreal energy within and at the same time, it was so full of life. He would call it a natural variant of this world, just like Chakra in his own world.

When his little spy sources had given him info about an aged variant devil fruit, he knew it would likely be his only way of returning to Kage grace. He had two expectations from said fruit, one was that it would alter the wielders age willingly and it would enable the user to alter the ages of others, so it wouldn't matter if the fruit was consumed by another, it would still be able to help him.

"Where is she?" He looked around at the floating destroyed ships, "Did she do this?"

"We managed to restrain her with a sea prison cuff, we were ready to sell her at the nearest slave deport!" Naruto's snapped as he heard slave deport.

"Did you sell her?"

"No no…. Jozu.. A member of White's Beard crew came along, he destroyed everything.!"

"So.. He left you all to die and took the girl away. Right?"

Naruto turned his back without awaiting his response. His eyes were now shadowed. He felt grief. He himself had carried out some stupid operations on getting here. But never this large and this stupid, even over a bloody fruit.

More screamed echoed as the men pleaded and demanded for Naruto to release them.

"No!" Naruto snapped as little flame like energy swept off his skin, the majority of the energy running along his skin and crawling up into his eyes leaving the iris around his eye ball glowing a murderous yellow.

"You not only deserve to be judged by the skies, but even by humans!"

The water rustled as the pressure from Naruto's almost active chakra blew waves of madness around. He brought his hand in a ram seal.

"Death from the shallows!"

The water bubbles exploded into gore and blood. Only the strongest of men would survive this technique and even then, they would not leave without life threatening fractures.

Naruto brushed his hands along his hair, his eyes were now back to their normal blue. He too remembered lusting for that Fruit, the same one he had just destroyed two pirate crews over, but his own thirst was definitely different seeing as it wasn't for the money or for even the consumption of the fruit.

It was simply to…

Flashback

Naruto ran swiftly along the much too tall walls of a machinery – crude village. They still went by the title of villages as the people were much too ignorant of the many amenities of the new world. So instead of shots being fired, he had to duck the many arrows, lances and spears that were shot at him. And the more experienced, those that actually left this hell bound hole to gather a few security arms fired old models of the gun's pirate used.

"He's heading to the fountain.. Stop him!"

The spears and weapons became more aggressive making Naruto sigh! 'I didn't want to do this but.. oh well'

He relinquished his chakra hold on the wall and dropped to the ground giving his pursuers a clearer view at his features. Just a kid?

"Attack!"

Naruto sighed yet again, they probably had rules forbidding even the young from approaching the fountain. Perhaps, probably everyone was forbidden from the fountain until that particular time he heard about.

As the weapons flew again, Naruto ran fast enough avoiding many and even getting grazed by few, but it didn't hinder his movement. As he got close to the pursuers, he lashed out with decisive blows that took a few of them down. No deathly blows, since he probably couldn't muster the strength for that, only chops, just enough to keep their aggressive side out of reach.

He immediately resumed his run towards the fountain, this time with less pursuers but the sharp objects still continued. He kept his hand into a seal but removed it seeing as his chakra control would make it irrelevant.

As he proceeded he noticed the fountain not far off. From the distance, it looked like a sacrificial alter having stairs that reached up to it through which water connected in and out of the fountain. Naruto readied himself by extending his little chakra flow precisely in his foot and jumping straight into the fountain.

He hadn't really gotten into sage mode since his arrival since he constantly ripped into one of the merits of his Hokage Training program, it was the complete sensory sense. It wasn't as far distance as his Sage's mode sensory skill or his Kyubi Chakra mode but it made up for precise attacks and general sensing, which is why he understood that something felt different about the fountains water.

He landed on the water and immediately cut chakra connection to his foot, letting his form descend slowly into it. The water was up to his waste level and immediately, the villagers began storming into the place, surrounding and halting him.

A man stepped forward looking older than the regular villagers, wiser.

"Why has one so young gone through this hassle?"

Naruto ignored the man and instead focused on the strange vibe the water was giving. Beyond that, there was another ball of energy he could sense.

"This fountain is forbidden until once every century when the bravest warriors step forward and drink from its water. The one chosen becomes younger while the rest become older and die, yet one as young as you seeks this water,.. for what purpose?" The chief asked.

Naruto absorbed the information while focusing his senses below. Considering the water gave a strange feeling and then it became even stronger below, he summed it as the interference of the eternal fruit. When the warriors came for a drink, seeing as they don't eat the fruit itself, but drink the influenced water, they aren't given enough just to control the change.

And seeing as they were already old, they could either grow older and die if it favored aging and they could revert into a younger warrior when the fruit favors the opposite. Hence, drinking the water would definitely not work on him since the energy it gave off wasn't even a tad comparable to his lowest chakra level, but the fruit itself felt stronger, he couldn't wrap his head around it.

Naruto closed his eye's a little, trying to buy time as he drew a little sage chakra from the surroundings. "I seek to study the strangeness this fountain!"

Lie's.

A barrage of curse words erupted from all around them with more harmed men itching closer into the circle of villagers containing Naruto. Still, his eyes remained closed in concentration. The more the elder questioned, the more his questioned stayed unanswered. He finally gave into the protective thirst of his fellow villagers.

"Invading this place is forbidden, even to our young ones and here you, not even of this village. This is inexcusable" He nodded as a sign of approval and immediately, the armed villagers around Naruto brought forward their spears.

Naruto's eyes snapped open almost immediately and for that split second his eyes had the orange pigmentation accompanying his sage mode before immediately reverting back to blue. Acting fast, he rotated his body, narrowly missing one of the four spear and before it could advance right through another villager, he grabbed the wooden staff and used it in evading the second proceeding spear.

"Slow.." He whispered. Truly his movement was lacking and without the sage juice, he would have taken at least one full stab, but the sage chakra that temporarily filled his chakra coils had given him a clear sensory architecture of the fountain and the places of high energy. He knew where the fruit was located.

Two sharp pointed spears now approached leaving Naruto little options except getting graced so he positioned himself where both attacks would give minimal hurt.

As the little blood sprouted, Naruto brought his hand into both earth and water seal while calling upon the last of the sage chakra that hadn't completely left his system. He was no master of the earth but be trained enough for even the little jutsu's.

"Mud style"

He immediately tucked his fist into the water, going further until his hands connected with earth and immediately, the earth was shifted into mud and began sprouting up to a height just as high as the ceiling of the fountain making the villagers step backwards.

Deep in the rising mud, Naruto could feel the energy source he was seeking. Disconnecting his hand from the mud justu, he immediately flipped himself into the air and next the villagers saw, Naruto stood upside down on the fountains ceiling with a strangely shaped red fruit in his hands.

Many didn't understand what it implied but the elder. He started shaking until he dropped on his knees.

"Its over!"

Naruto inspected the fruit closely. He could feel it closer now, he couldn't feel the end of the energy, it was limitless but only within the strangely shaped fruit. Yet, this was his only ticket back to adulthood but he had his doubts about taking it.

The energy within the fruit felt like one that wouldn't coexist with his chakra, and his chakra meant everything. The energy wasn't vile, but even then it didn't feel like chakra which could be given from one to another during healing or even a bijuu's chakra mixing with its host to support for battle.

But if it was energy, it was nature's.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to draw the energy into himself without consuming the fruit. He felt something, a rush of unfamiliar energy and for a second he felt as if he was growing until he opened his eyes and couldn't comprehend the sight.

Below him, on the now muddy fountains ground were the villagers, but now, they were all children and some even babies.

Perhaps, he didn't try hard enough. He closed his eyes and resumed concentration, but yet, the energy refused to change his body, instead, he was only able to control the strength on other individuals outside his body.

It seemed as if his chakra and body itself rejected the fruit. In that case, using the fruit by himself on himself was not going to yield necessary results but perhaps, if one had consumed the fruit and tried it on him, there could at least be a chance.

He looked around and wondered maybe he should revert the villager's age's and force the fruit down any of their throats. That would work but, it would just be an irrational strategy that might not even yield necessary results yet again.

He was a Kage, he knew how to act in situations like this and nevertheless, this wasn't war time, there was still time to grow using the normal human means and, maybe someone would indeed come along and steal the fruit later on. He'd have to find that person and make the person grew him to his previous age.

He sighed… well hell!

He concentrated, successfully reverting the villagers to their ages, or at least close enough. For one, the elder was younger now, and his legs weren't shaking anymore.

He tossed the fruit into the elder's hands. "I'm sorry for any inconveniences" He quietly strolled away completely disregarding the confused and angry looks of the many villagers.

"I came alone, the location of your Island is still very well hidden"

Flashback ends…..

"Moments like this is why I regret the Hokage training program. I have so much chakra and its only now coming out in ominous varieties." He needed to revert to his age back, because he was so sure that his control on his judgement was slipping slowly but perhaps the chakra rush wasn't so bad after all, he needed it now more…

"I hope I survive this" Naruto whispered as he walked along the water, behind him, the bloody remain of the two ship crew's he had destroyed dropped into the sea along with the destroyed ship.

Naruto smiled as he inhaled and exhaled continuously.

"Next stop.. Where exactly?"

….


End file.
